This invention is directed to electronic clocks and more particularly to the combination of an electronic clock and a telephone.
Electronic clocks, and more particularly clocks which employ a binary readout to illuminate a system of lights in accordance with a binary code, are known as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,384 and 3,410,082. Clocks or timepieces which employ an output to illuminate lamps in a simple binary code have found limited application, for use in novelty devices, advertising displays and the like. However, the potential use of binary clock or time displays has not been fully realized or appreciated, due in part to the failure of the prior art to find a suitable embodiment for such displays.